New Power Of Three
by DBL3
Summary: Three great and couragous defenders, in another place and time, had eventually been taken down by one particular evil, though not before destroying that threat itself. And NOW, in this day and age, where a new, more treacherous threat has awakened, so sha
1. Default Chapter

Pilot Episode  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dead for a thousand years,  
  
A great terror arose from the deep,  
  
It swept across the land,  
  
A lone past still lingers,  
  
Destiny can not be denied,  
  
A burden gross heavier,  
  
To the kingdom of the sun,  
  
Across a vast sea,  
  
A journey home begins..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...It has been well over 10 millennia since it had occurred..."   
  
"...The day Goodness died..."   
  
"...Alongside its eternal hosts..." Three empyreal, almost omniscient figures, adorned in cloaks made entirely of pure and warm light gathered around a lucent basin, its contents, swirling, water refashioning its colors from blue to white periodically. The shortest of the three figures, the only one with one resembling that of a female physique, gently guided a concealed hand over the babble, sighing lightly.  
  
"...That was a very disheartening, and chaotic day, that one, fateful day...it was not at all foreseen that they would perish...not at that time, and certainly not by the hands of Evil..."   
  
"...But they had nonetheless, and on that day the scale of balanced opposites had been tipped in the favor of evil for several thousands of years..."  
  
"...Until NOW..." The last figure concluded, taking a step forward closer to the basin, extending its hand over it as well, the second figure then following suit.  
  
"...The time has at last come for the 'Triumphant Champions' to be born once more...and overturn Evil's ironclad grasp upon this fair and innocent world..."   
  
"...We shall release their respected and legendary powers at long last from its eternal, binding seal..."   
  
"...And allow them to seek their masters out..." As thoses words were said, the water inside of the basin began to glow a vibrant white, it suddenly bubbling uncontrollably, the three figures speaking in unison.  
  
"....WITH THESE WORDS WE SPEAK THIS RHYME...GUIDE THESE POWERS THREE TO THEIR RIGHT PLACE AND TIME..." With that, three beams of blue, pink, and red light shot from out of the basin, disappearing off into the unknown. Each having lowered their hands from over the basin, the first cloaked figure spoke with distinct somberness, lowering its head slightly.  
  
"...Let us just hope...that their powers will reach them in time to protect them from a familiar...yet at the same time unknown threat...before it is too late..."   
  
~*~A.N. The beginning quote, if recognizable by many or few, is from Final Fantasy X. I just figured that it KIND of "fit" the "tone" of this ep. ~D of DBL3 ^_^~*~ 


	2. Episode 1: Three Becomes One Pt1

~*~DISCLAIMER: It SHOULD be well understood and quite obvious that we 3 cool gals DO NOT claim to own any part of the great show that is Charmed. HOWEVER, these characters ARE of our own copyright, and only the IDEA of the show Charmed will hold familiar to any of you (everything else is original). So Enjoy! ^_^~*~  
  
  
  
Janelle  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking along the tan colored sidewalk adjacent to the black pavement that is the normally busy street that leads to the main entrance of her college, University of Florida, however now momentarily subdued as it was later in the evening, Janelle Ember lightly inhaled the familiar warm air, it caressing her caramel tinted cheeks.   
  
"It's only a few blocks down from the campus, and yet I manage to find myself arriving late ANYWAY...all thanks to that NObody freshman, and that...that book worm..." She thought with slight bitterness as she approached her destination: a brightly lit house from the inside, with numerous movement of shadows brewing about. As she knocked on the door, straightening the front of her white blouse and black capris, fluffing the back of her short, black and auburn streaked curls, her mind wandered back to earlier that night prior to leaving for this party.   
  
"...I have NO idea why, but for SOME reason those two rub me the wrong way...and I'm normally neutral or cheery with everyone else...I don't even KNOW them that well, either, except that they go to the same college as me, on the same floor in the dorms, and in gym class together...and yet..."   
  
Suddenly her thoughts were interupted by the simultaneous occurrence of the door opening, and a guy she didn'toesn't recognize greeting her, then by an overwhelming, warm sensation that eerily washed over her which caused her to fall gingerly to her knees in mixed shock and surprise.   
  
"WHOA, there! Are you all right, sweetheart?" Taking in a few deep breaths, regaining her composure, she looked up at the guy who now held her tightly around her waist, his jet black hair cascading down upon his shoulders, his overly tanned visage smirking down at her, and his beer sodden mouth blowing the toxic fumes in her face as he spoke.   
  
"...Uh...yeah...yeah, I'm all right. I just um..got a little...light headed, was all; thank you, though..."  
  
"No, thank YOU, baby! I take it you're here for Rachel's party, right? Well, come on in, honey! Now this party can REALLY begin now that YOU'VE arrived!"   
  
Smiling faintly with distinct disgust riddled upon her face, Janelle nodded lightly as she slid by him and walked inside.   
  
"...Right...thanks...and the name's Janelle, NOT 'baby...'"  
  
"Oooh, an ICY one! That's all right, though! I like the challenge! I'll check you out later, ba--I mean, JANELLE! Enjoy the party!"   
  
"..Yeah...enjoy dancing alone for the rest of the night..." She muttered to herself as she walked steadily away from the nuisance and quickly blends into the sea of fellow college students who were already there, mingling with one another or dancing on the vast floor inside the hostess' large house. Finding a place beside the snack table, helping herself to the array of different foods set out for the guests, a sad smile began to spread across her face as her mind reflected upon the particular guest at Rachel's party she was hoping to see...the sole reason she had even bothered to go, considering how she and Rachel really didn't even know one another that well.  
  
"...Oh, I really hope he'll actually NOTICE me this time...then again, if he's with--"   
  
"..Excuse me...Janelle, right?" Startled, she nearly choked on the bit of carrot in her mouth as she whirled around, her brown eyes meeting with the familiar gray eyes of a tall, young man with tawny colored skin and short, wavy, ash blonde hair, a usual strand gently falling into his eye, a feature upon his face that usually drove her mad. Upon at last realizing that she was merely standing there without responding, she cleared her throat, blushing furiously as she swiped her front teeth with her tongue to double check for any bits of carrot leftover before flashing her best smile his way, responding.   
  
"Oh! Uh, y-yeah! Yes, that's right! My name is Janelle, and you're Charlie...C-Charlie Laeson...   
  
Charlie smiled warmly back at her, nodding, sticking a hand into his pocket while his other hand held his cup of beer.   
  
"Yeah, that's me! I've been wanting to say hello to you, since we have the same English Lit. class together, but I just never got the chance to do so."   
  
"Ohhh, my God...I can't believe it...he actually NOTICES me! AND wanted to say hello! Finally! The one guy on campus that I'm actually interested in is interested in me, back!" She thought hazily to herself before responding, trying desparately to conceal her excitement.   
  
"Oh! Yeah, well, that's ok, Charlie! I mean, you're saying hello NOW, right?? And uh...yeah!" The two of them laughed at this, hers more through sheer nervousness than anything else as she watched her obvious crush take a sip from his cup.   
  
"Yeah, so, I wanted to tell you that I thought you did a really good job on your presentation about that Robert Frost poem; I never really found any of his poems to be that interesting until you 'dissected' that one in particular, and got me into it. You're definitely good in that class; I bet you don't even have to study for those hard tests, huh?" Blushing, an appreciative smile spreading across her face, Janelle looked down at her sandals.   
  
"...Well, I dunno..I just...get it...you know?"   
  
"Yeah...well, maybe--"   
  
"Charlie! Baby, THERE you are! I have been looking ALL over for you!"   
  
Looking up quickly, startled by the third party voice to intervene in on their conversation, Janelle rested her eyes upon the party's hostess and Charlie's steady girlfriend, Rachel, who swimmingly approached the two of them. Charlie turned around to greet her with a smile and tender hug.   
  
"I was always here, Rache; you know I wouldn't leave you OR the party like that." Rachel smiled slyly at her boyfriend as she leaned forward to plant a light kiss upon his lips, her long dark brown hair resting against her slender back, and her short, black leather skirt slightly riding up as she did so.   
  
"..Well, I should hope NOT, babe; you wouldn't want your girlfriend to start crying, now would you?"   
  
"..I SWEAR she added the 'girlfriend' comment just to rub it in...as if I didn't ALREADY know who she was..." Janelle thought with sarcasm, clearing her throat lightly as she turned her back to them, reaching forward to pick up another carrot stick as she heard Charlie begin to explain to Rachel why he'd left her.   
  
"I was just coming over to say hello to my fellow English Lit. classmate; the one I told you about?"   
  
"Ohhh...you mean, the one who never studies and gets all the good grades, and thus makes the rest of we college students look bad?"   
  
Janelle, cringing, allowed a firm frown to grow upon her face as she bit bitterly into her carrot stick.   
  
"...Oh, I'LL make you look bad, all right...cheap floozy..."  
  
"Uh, not exactly, hun; but she IS pretty smart. Um..." Turning around, sensing Charlie was about to speak her name, Janelle is only greeted with a blank expression upon his face, a crooked smile playing upon it.   
  
"...Janelle..."   
  
"Right! Right, Janelle! Sorry about that! Janelle, this is my girlfriend, Rachel; Rachel, this is Janelle."   
  
"Yeah, we've already met once before; we have gym class together...Hey, Rachel." Janelle offers, smiling lightly at the brunette as she herself smiled a sugar coated grin at her before responding, purposely tracing a finger across Charlie's chest.   
  
"Why, hello there, Janelle! Didn't think you'd actually show when I extended an invitation to you earlier this week..."   
  
"I-I'm sorry?" Janelle stammered, forcing a smile, blinking with faint confusion.  
  
"Oh! Well, YOU know! I've heard that you've always been one for humor, so I figured that you'd get my little joke, was all! But, since you're here, you might as WELL stick around! Come on, babe; let's go show these people how to REALLY dance!"   
  
"..Nice talking to you, Janelle; see you in class..."   
  
"...Yeah...see you..." Janelle answered with feigned enthusiasm, trying to desparately mask the embarrassment that was brewing inside her just then, watching the couple disappear into the growing crowd.   
  
"...Well, THAT was the most horrifying moment of my life...nice going, Janelle! Didn't EVEN want to come to this stupid party of the biggest witch on campus, and yet you did anyway? WHY?? All for a GUY who's taken and undoubtedly not even interested in you to begin with ANYhow!" Pausing, she takes a deep breath, calming down.   
  
"But, wait! No...I was never one to run away with my tail between my legs, and I'm not about to start now!...Even though I AM talking to myself like a loser...I'll just stick around a while longer, mingle, and have a little fun!"   
  
The music began to grow louder just then, the people becoming more riled up as she watches Charlie, the object of her affection, and Rachel, the snob of HIS affection, finish up the number on the dance floor, her arms wrapping around his strong neck as the two of them continued to dance closer and closer together.   
  
"...And yet, while I am not particularly fond of that girl at the moment..." Janelle trailed off, closing her eyes as she sighed lightly, whispering to herself, continuing.   
  
"...I wish I were HER right now..." As those words were said, an overwhelming feeling began to grow from deep within the pit of her stomach, the same sensation from earlier when she'd first arrived at the party washing over her once more. Snapping open her eyes, she quickly clutched her stomach as she raced out of the room and to the nearest bathroom. Finally finding one, she swings the door closed behind her, rushing to the toilet and opening her mouth, ready to release whatever leftover fragments of food that apparently wasn't agreeing with her to cause her stomach so much distress. But nothing ever came out. When the sensation finally subsided, Janelle slowly pushed herself from off of the floor and slinks over to the sink, her eyes cast downward instead of towards the mirror as she began to wash her hands.   
  
"...Well, that was definitely weird...Whomever heard of a vomit feeling sort of nausea and NOT then inducing vomitting? Bet it was those carrots...she probably spiked THOSE, too...Screw this, I'm outta he--"   
  
Janelle abruptly cut herself off when her eyes elevated towards the mirror to gaze upon her reflection...only to be greeted by that of Rachel's instead.   
  
"AHHHH!! Oh!! Oh!!" She clutched the front of her blouse, trying to calm herself down as the reflection of Rachel did the exact same procedure.   
  
"Hey, is everything all right in there??" Slowly turning her head towards the voice behind the closed door, her eyes still glued to the mirror and the new reflection, she managed to murmur a faint reply.   
  
"...Uhhh...yeah...I just saw a...a rat, that's all...More like a GIANT rat..." Hearing footsteps walk away from the door, the concerned individual clearly satisfied with the response, Janelle leaned forward towards the mirror hurriedly, her face twisted in confusion, disbelief, and genuine disgust.   
  
"My GOD! What's HAPPENED to me?? I look like...I even SOUND like Rachel!!" She continues to panic as she squeezes her eyes shut, muttering frantically to herself.  
  
"This isn't happening...this is just a dream...a really BAD dream that I'll be waking up from right.....NOW!" Janelle let out a mortified groan when she opened her eyes to see that her reflection was still not her own. Slowly raising an overly manicured and tanned hand up to her "new" cheek, she lightly whimpered to herself as her mind raced with thoughts of how this might have happened.  
  
"Ok, ok...calm down, Janelle; no sense in having an aneurysm over this! There has to be a perfectly logical, perfectly sane reason behind all of this...I know! I'm hallucinating! Maybe she really DID spike those stupid carrots, and the effect is this! Yeah! So uh...I'm just gonna go back out there, get some fresh air, and everything will be just fine!"   
  
Inhaling with an unsteady manner, Janelle shakily grasps the doorknob and slowly swings it open, walking out of the bathroom as if nothing peculiar had just occurred.   
  
"Ok! So far, so good! No one's said anything, and no weird glances! Ooh! There's the door! Some good ol' fresh air should do the trick!" She hurriedly, though trying to do so calmly despite her best efforts, pushed the screen door leading to the front of the house open, taking another deep breath of the warm night air. Walking over to one of the many vacant porch chairs, Janelle sat down in one in a far corner, burying her face in her hands as she lightly moaned into them.  
  
"...Are you ok, babe?" She jumped with a start as she heard the familiar voice of Charlie calling out to her, her eyes widening with surprise as he smiled back down at her, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"I, uh...uh..."  
  
"I just left you inside in the kitchen; how'd you get out here so fast?"   
  
"Oh geez...that means I still look like--"  
  
"Rachel, you don't look so good...maybe you drank too much beer..." Charlie started, raising a strong hand to Janelle's back and gently rubbed it, a worried smile playing upon his face.   
  
"My GOD...HOW is it that all of the evil, rotten girls get all of the nice guys??" Janelle thought to herself in awe before answering.  
  
"..Oh! Well, uh...I guess I just needed some..fresh air! Oh! Um...Babe!"  
  
"Really? Well, if the air isn't helping you to feel better, maybe THIS will..." Janelle blushed ferociously as she watched her crush lean forward to kiss her, his eyes closing in anticipation. She jumped up out of her seat, nervous, before he could, however, letting him fall face first into her now vacant seat.   
  
"T-That's ok! Because you know what? I am feeling MUCH better now! I really am! And now, I'm just gonna head on back inside and...host Rachel's...I mean, MY party! Yeah, I'll just go now, and--"  
  
"Whoa, are you SURE you're all right, Rache? Because back inside you were practically ripping my clothes off, which is why I left to go get some air to cool off. And now that I'M making advances on YOU, you've suddenly gone all timid on me? I've never known you to be that way ever since we've started dating.."   
  
"...YEAH, I can IMAGINE..." Janelle reflected, blushing and nervously giggling as she watched Charlie rise from his seat, advancing towards her and a mischievous smile forming upon his flawless visage.   
  
"Yeah! Well...I think maybe I might be coming down with something, and I don't want you to catch it!" Smirking, Charlie lightly grabbed her waist and pulled her close, whispering.  
  
"...I think I'll take my chances..."   
  
And with that, Charlie once again leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss upon her nervous lips, she closing her eyes in spite of herself.  
  
"This is wrong...this is DEFINITELY wrong...but, WOW..what a kisser..." As the two of them continued to kiss, they didn't even hear the screen door swing violently open, crashing against the side of the house.   
  
"WHAT the HELL is going on, here?? I leave you for TWO minutes, and you're all over some...some common TRAMP, Charlie??!" Startled, Janelle and Charlie pulled away, a confused look upon his face while an embarrassed look cascaded upon her own as she ducked behind the tall boy, seeking refuge.  
  
"Oh, gee! I DEFINITELY think that NOW would be a great time to leave!" She thought hastily as the events began to unfold.  
  
"RACHEL?? What are you--?? No, wait! I was kissing YOU! How'd you get over there??"   
  
"Oh, PLEASE! Don't give me that lame a$$ excuse! You know FULL well whom you were kissing, and it WASN'T me!! So! Who IS she?? Hmm?? Or have you stopped trying to catch the girl's name before you decide to make out with her behind your girlfriend's back??!" Rachel exclaimed as she rolled her eyes, scoffing with disgust as she angrily pushed her boyfriend.  
  
Taking this clear distraction as an opportunity to escape, Janelle quickly and as steathly as possible, creeped down the porch stairs, thanking God that this particular street was dimly lit in general as she hurried behind a nearby bush.   
  
"Sorry, Charlie, but it's either you, or ME. And while I'm not afraid of that overly ripe tart, there's NO conceivable way I'd EVER be able to explain THIS..."  
  
"Baby, just let me explain! I--hey, where'd she go?? Oh, my God, am I going insane??"   
  
"No! But you ARE going girlfriendless, because it's OVER between us!" Janelle could hear the two of them say before their voices got softer and more distant, the two of them obviously deciding to adjourn their tete à tete inside instead. Seizing the opportunity, she quickly walked away from the house and across the street, lowering her head towards the hard ground so that no one passing by and heading to the party could recognize her as Rachel.   
  
Nearing the corner that would lead her the rest of the way back to the campus, Janelle stopped abruptly, exhaling and then inhaling heavily, finally realizing that she hadn't been breathing for the past few minutes.   
  
"...I have...NO idea how to explain what just happened...I don't even know how or WHY it happened...but..." She trailed off, looking down at her hands, thankfully finally recognizing them as her own.   
  
"At least it's over...AND I got a kiss from Charlie Laeson...now I KNOW there is NO way that anyone else tonight can top MY night's adventure..." Janelle concluded, lightly smiling to herself and in spite of herself once again, shaking her head lightly and resuming her walk, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her capris as she headed back to her dorm. 


	3. Episode 1: Three Becomes One Pt 2

~*~DISCLAIMER: It SHOULD be well understood and quite obvious that we 3 cool gals DO NOT claim to own any part of the great show that is Charmed. HOWEVER, these characters ARE of our own copyright, and only the IDEA of the show Charmed will hold familiar to any of you (everything else is original). So Enjoy! ^_^~*~  
  
  
  
Lin  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jack, knock it off! I need to study; this final is worth half my grade." Lin shoved off her pawing boyfriend, turning back to her English book.  
  
"Come on hun, all you ever do is study. This can't be a healthy habit." Jack played with her medium brown locks, blue eyes twinkling,   
  
"Now, I can show you a healthy habit if you just put that book away." Lin turned, smiling at her boyfriend of two years.   
  
"I don't think so, stud; not tonight," she replied, looking him up and down with her hazel eyes.   
  
"And if you don't watch it, not ever..."  
  
"Well, that wouldn't be a change from the normal, now would it?" Jack said, flopping down on her bed, running his hands through his blonde, ear length locks.   
  
"You can be such a drag sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"If I am such a drag, then why are you still here?" Calling his bluff, Jack shut up. He always played like he could be out having a better time, but in reality, he liked hanging out--just the two of them.   
  
Leaning back on Lin's pink bedspread, Jack started to kick the back of her chair.   
  
"Come on, Lin! Let's go to that party thats going on tonight over at Rachel's. It will be fun, and you could USE some fun right now."  
  
"No...I can't; I have to study. If I don't, I will flunk another test, and I cannot afford to do that," Lin sighed, staring blankly at the book in front of her. Unfortunately, I am not like the all sacred ones who don't study at all, and still get good grades...like that annoying b*tch, Janelle...SHE got to go to that party tonight; I KNOW it. I hope she chokes on a CARROT or something... She thought bitterly to herself before her boyfriend interupted her thoughts.  
  
"Those books are going to be the death of you," Jack said, still kicking the back of her chair. Lin turned and glared at him.  
  
"Well, I hope you give a nice speech at my funeral then."  
  
"No, No...I wouldn't let you die. I would just give you CPR until I revived you." And with a lopsided smile, Jack leaned in and gave his girlfriend a long, and compassionate kiss.   
  
"Hmm...I like that version of CPR..." Lin said, eyes still closed after Jack had pulled away.   
  
Jack brushed her cheek, and kissed her again before pulling away.   
  
"You can get more of that if you come to Rachel's party with me."  
  
"No, I can't," Lin said, standing.   
  
"I actually have to go to the library and get a few books. I forgot to go this morning before class; I just hope they are still there."   
  
Quickly grabbing her bag, Lin shoved her stuff inside of it and hurried out of the building and toward the library.  
  
I don't get it. It seems that everyone else can party and have fun, yet I still have to bust my butt just to pull a B- average, Lin thought to herself as she continued walking down the street. Passing the house where Jack wanted to go for the party, Rachel's, Lin stared at it in a sort of longing. If only... Turning away, she was knocked over by someone, her books spilling onto the ground.  
  
"HEY! Watch where you're going, freak!" Lin said angrily, picking up several pieces of paper and books.   
  
"Sorry. I didn't see you," said a familar voice. Lin looked up to see Janelle Ember handing her back her english book.  
  
"Oh it's you...I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from you," Lin said curtly, grabbing her book back.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Janelle asked, sounding a bit defensive. Sneering, Lin shook her head at the girl.  
  
"You know what, I don't have time to waste on you. So, if you'll excuse me." She walked past Janelle, banging into her shoulder purposely as she passed. Lin walked quickly in the direction of the library, leaving the party and Janelle behind.  
  
That girl is just so...irritating. All perfect, and never has to bust her butt to get good grades, while making the rest of us look like fools, Lin thought angrily as she started across the street towards the library.   
  
Suddenly, a wave of warmth washed over her and she fell to her knees dizzy. Holding her head, Lin blinked a few times.   
  
"What was that?" She asked herself, standing. Her knee was cut, and her pants had ripped upon the gravel.   
  
"Great; just great..." Lin looked around the road and saw her books and papers scattered all around for the second time that night. She swore. Slowly picking her things up, Lin moved up and down the road when she heard a loud rumbling sound coming towards her. Realizing what it was, she looked up in time to see a large ford truck barreling down the road towards her.   
  
Stupidly, Lin closed her eyes and raised her hands as if to protect herself from the blow. Then suddenly...the noise stopped. Peeking curiously, Lin saw that the truck had stopped.   
  
"I didn't even hear its breaks..." She said, moving slightly out of the way to apologize to the driver, when she noticed that HE wasn't moving either.   
  
"What the..." Just as she said this, the truck started up again, hitting Lin slightly on the side, sending her to the ground with a hard thud.  
  
Lin's head connected with the road with a loud crack, stars floating in front of her eyes as she blacked out... 


	4. Episode 1: Three Becomes One Pt 3

~*~DISCLAIMER: It SHOULD be well understood and quite obvious that we 3 cool gals DO NOT claim to own any part of the great show that is Charmed. HOWEVER, these characters ARE of our own copyright, and only the IDEA of the show Charmed will hold familiar to any of you (everything else is original). So Enjoy! ^_^~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Liza  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Missy's the Poo...So take a big whiff-" Laying on her stomach staring at the T.V., her dark brown eyes showing a rather bored expression, Elizabeth Piña, or Liza as she was commonly referred to by those who knew her reached for her remote control, changing the channel.   
  
"--Is that your final answer?" Her dark brown, shiny orbs rolled at the idiotic remark of the game show host before tapping her finger, yet again, upon the clicker, changing the channel once more.   
  
"No no José! Caròlina no esta enferma! No esta enferma!" Arching her eyebrow, Liza moved her arms upright and rested her chin upon her palms.   
  
"This might be interesting..." She muttered, her voice having a slight tinge of the south, her eyes scanning the television, trying as best as she could to translate. However, apparently her four years of Spanish was not enough to aid in her conquest...then again, it never really had during any other occasion, either.   
  
Sighing deeply, Liza turned off the T.V. in defeat.   
  
"What do I do now? There's nothing on the television...like EVER, really. Hmm...there HAS to be a place to go...place to go..." She trailed off, in deep thought, desperately trying to concoct any sort of activity that would be more worth while than what she had currently been doing.  
  
"Ahh ha! I got it!" She exclaimed suddenly, snapping her fingers and smiling, her dark brown eyes finally taking on some life and delight as she continued on.   
  
"The only ONE place that I never get bored of...to the mall!!" Finally realizing that for the past three minutes she had been conversing with herself, a light blush began to spread across Liza's tan cheeks.   
  
"Uh, yeah; better get dressed..." She proclaimed as she gazed down at her current attire: a baggy deep maroon sweatshirt and dark khaki pants.   
  
"Ah yes! MUST change!"   
  
Waltzing herself straight to her closet, Liza fingered her way through the countless pants and shirts hanging neatly inside.  
  
"Which one--which one--which one...Ooooh!!" Grabbing a pair of green baggy pants and a oriental-style white shirt with lighter green flowers decorating the right side. Humming to herself as she changed into her new outfit, Liza walked to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup.  
  
"Dadedum. Dadedu...Dadededadededo..." A little tune played happily within her head and against her lips as she finished up last minute touches to her hair, fashioning them into two small buns of dark brown hair on each side of the middle-back on her head, leaving small traces of two strands of streaked blonde hair along her face. Smiling in approvement, Liza moved onto her makeup, where she only needed to apply a small amount. Finally, and completely satisfied with her overall work, she clasped both of her hands together, smiling at herself feebishly into the mirror.  
  
"All Done! Now, FINALLY; to the mall!"   
  
Putting on her brown boots and grabbing her keys, Liza made her way out of her otherwise empty dormroom door.  
  
"Hmm..I hope I have enough time to get to the bus..." She raised her arm and turned over her wrist to check the time, smiling in relief.  
  
"Good, I've got a solid fifteen minutes until it arrives." Nodding to herself, Liza made her way down the hallway, receiving the usual countless smiles and whistling from guys along the way. Choosing to ignore them, however, she continued on, but soon stopped short as she spotted a familar figure walking on ahead of her. Quickening her pace, Liza was now walking alongside the universally acclaimed "prodigy," college Junior, Janelle Ember.  
  
"Oh! H-Hey, Janelle!" Slightly startled, Janelle turned her head towards the direction of the voice, her mocha colored visage displaying a pleasant expression; however, after seeing who it was, Janelle's friendly face mysteriously vanished, settling into look of slight annoyance as she abruptly returned her attention in front of her, quickening her steady walk.  
  
"Where ya heading?"   
  
"...To a party," Janelle answered, void of any emotion as she continued on, Liza somehow managing to keep up with the taller girl.  
  
"A party? Really?? Who's hosting it?"  
  
"Rachel Townson..."  
  
"Rachel..." Liza mimicked, her voice indicating her obvious confusion as Janelle sighed lightly under her breath.  
  
"You don't know her, Liza."   
  
"Oh; right."   
  
As the two collegiate girls continued walking down to the end of the hallway, Liza's eyes downcast, an uncomfortable silence began to settle down upon them. Gazing up, her dark brown gaze met one of the many dorm room doors lined up in the hallway, however recognizing the number. Stopping by the door, she allowed Janelle to keep on walking.   
  
"Um, I guess I'll talk to ya later, then! Bye!" Liza called out to Janelle, who only waved back feebly. Now turning her attention back towards the door, Liza lifted a small hand to knock upon it three times and waited to hear a familar voice answer from inside.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"It's...Liza..." Liza responded uneasily, now not certain she had knocked upon the right door, as she was expecting a female voice to respond, rather than the male one that had done so instead. She was about to walk away from it when the same voice sounded from behind the door once again.  
  
"...Come in; the door's open."   
  
"Oh! All right..." Opening the door slowly, Liza spotted a young man whom she assumed to be the boyfriend of the girl who traditionally occupied that room, the all too often uptight Senior, Lin Bloom, leaning on her pink bedspread. Lin herself was at her desk, hunched over a book and scattered papers.   
  
"Well, I just wanted to stop in and say g'night in case ya'll are sleeping by the time I get back from shopping..."  
  
"Mhmm...You go have fun shopping..." Lin mumbled back in an annoyed voice, her book muffling her response even more than it already had been. Feeling as though she was being ignored and unwanted, Liza backed up into the door, fumbling a blind hand behind her until she found the doorknob, opening it.  
  
"Well...G'night then." Hearing a grunt from Lin that she assumed to be her way of returning the gesture, her boyfriend, however, managing to deliver a polite goodbye her way, Liza walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.   
  
Making her way out of the building and to the bus stop, Liza once again encountered numerous smiles and miscellaneous gestures by any male student walking past. Standing, not sitting, by the bus stop bench, she lightly muttered to herself as she began to wait.  
  
"This blasted bus better not be late..."  
  
"Hey Doll! Why don't you and I take a seat on this nice, old bench?" Thankfully recognizing the voice of her friend, Brendan Hall, Liza smiled lightly as her gaze rose to meet his deep blue eyes, a few strands of his black hair finding its way in front of his eyes like it always managed to do.  
  
"Brendan, I swear; you are such an idiot."  
  
"Ah, you know me too well, Liza. Anyway! What IS a beautiful girl such as yourself doin' out alone?"  
  
"Shopping; going to the mall. Maybe might go see a movie as well...I'm kinda bored, so what else can I do? Anyway, how about you? Where are YOU heading??" Laughing, Brendan responded, running a cool hand through his raven colored locks.  
  
"To a party, of course!"   
  
"Whose?" Liza inquired, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Rachel's; duhhh!"   
  
"Who IS this Rachel person, ANYWAY?!" Liza groaned, rolling her eyes as Brendan shrugged, a little smirk playing upon his face.  
  
"Honestly, I dont know. BUT, I DID hear that she holds GREAT parties." Narrowing her dark brown eyes, a smirk began to spread across Liza's lips as well as she said,  
  
"That's not the ONLY reason why you're going...IS it??"  
  
"Again, you know me too well, Liza dear. Of COURSE that's not the only reason why I'm going! I'M going to see if there might by any hot guys there!!" Brendan revealed, sighing playfully and winking as he watched Liza begin to giggle. Reaching out, she gently patted her gay friend's shoulder, grinning.  
  
"Well, you go have fun at that party then, Brendan, and update me if you see any hot STRAIGHT guys there, all right??" Winking herself, Liza smiled as Brendan laughed.  
  
"Right--right! Talk to you later, Liza!!" Waving Brendan off as he left her, Liza noticed the lights of the bus coming towards her in the distance.   
  
"Took the stupid thing long enough..." When the bus finally approached and stopped, Liza stepped inside, placing the money into the container and taking a seat towards the back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------10 Minutes Later: Florida Mall-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inhaling the warm air of downtown Florida as she stepped off the bus, Liza smiled to herself, the warm sun giving her cheeks a more golden-tanned color. Walking inside of the mall and immediately heading towards the cinema, Liza glanced up to where the posters of the movies where hung.  
  
"Hmm..'Lord of the Rings' sounds good...but WAY too long..." She murmured to herself as she continued to peruse through her other available options, however none seeming to interest her.  
  
"Ah, well...Shopping would be good; it could take my mind off of upcoming tests, AND would reduce my stress BECAUSE of those test--" She stopped abruptly as she noticed the increasingly weird glances being directed her way by people who'd pass.  
  
"Crud, I'm talking to myself again...aren't I..." Smiling nervously, Liza continued on, walking into the store known as Pac-Sun. There, a young guy a little taller than she has come over to greet her. Looking up, her dark brown eyes met with his hazel, his dusty blonde hair short and gelled into a spikey sort of do. Smiling warmly at him, Liza looked back down to the shirts in her hand before turning her attention back to him.  
  
"Hello, miss; how are you doing this evening?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, thank you. Now, how are you doing?" Apparently not expecting her to return civilties, the young man smiled nervously at her, a pink tint growing within his tan cheeks.  
  
"I'm doing well also, thank you for asking! Can I ring those things up for you at the register?" Nodding, Liza replied, continuing to smile at him.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Following him to the register, Liza watched as he walked behind the counter and began to ring the two shirts up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'd forgotten to ask what your name was."  
  
"Name's Ian; what's yours?" The cashier countered, his blush becoming more vivid as he continued to ring up the items for her.  
  
"Liza."   
  
"That's a very nice name, Liza...uh...that will be $45.62." Handing Ian a $50 bill, Liza and he both smiled at one another, taking her bag from him as he began to hand her back her change. Shaking her head in protest, she smiled wider at him, gently pushing his hand back toward himself.  
  
"No, keep it; thank you." One last time Liza smiled at Ian, winking as she made her way out of the store, leaving a slightly dazed and grinning cashier behind, who managed to call after her quickly.  
  
"Have a nice day!" Turning around, Liza waved back at him, grinning.   
  
"You too, Ian!"  
  
Walking out of the store and already heading down to another, Liza checked the shirts in her bag, not noticing an oncoming person until too late. Both having not paid any attention, the two of them collide, causing Liza to drop her bag and contents onto the floor.   
  
"I'm so sorry!" They both managed to stammer at the same time, bending down to put everything back into the bag. A warm blush played lightly upon Liza's cheeks as her eyes rose to rest upon the forest green eyes of a handsome young man. Extending his hand out to her politely, he smiled warmly back at her.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Extending a slightly shaky hand out towards him, Liza grabbed a hold of the young man's hand as he helped her to feet.  
  
"I'm really sorry for bumping into you like that; I guess I wasn't paying attention..." Waving her hand gently at him, Liza smiled genuinely.  
  
"No need to worry; I wasn't paying much attention myself, either."   
  
"I still feel I should make it up to you somehow...how about you and I go see a movie?" The young man offered, running a hand through his chocolate brown colored hair.  
  
"Ah, but there's nothing interesting playing..." Liza revealed, giggling lightly.   
  
"Hmm, well...if that's out of the question, how about going to the arcade? But, no...a cute girl like yourself probably isn't into that kind of thing, I'm sure..." The now blushing guy stated, smiling nervously at Liza as he continued on.  
  
"...Or would you rather not hang out with me at all?" Giggling some more, Liza shook her head as she replied,  
  
"Sure! The arcade sounds like fun!" Linking her free arm with his, the two of them began their walk towards the arcade. When they arrived in front of the entrance to the semi-dark arcade, the young man walked on ahead.   
  
"Whoa, whoa! Wait up, now!" Liza called out after him, a smirk playing upon her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry?"   
  
"Ok, number one: you have to play it easy on me. And number two: I never got your name..." Blushing profusely at the realization of this, the young man cleared his throat as she smiled a rather crooked smile at her, answering.  
  
"Ah! That's right! I'm sorry about that; where have been my manners?? Let's start over, ok? Hi! I'm Carter; nice to meet you!" Smiling back at Carter, Liza took his now extended hand, shaking it.  
  
"And I'm Liza; nice to meet you, Carter! All right! Well...let's head in!"   
  
Relinking her arm with Carter's, Liza allowed herself to be lead inside of the arcade, finding herself standing in front of a snowboarding simulator type of game.   
  
"Carter! Let's try that one!!" She suddenly exclaimed, grinning up at the tall boy who stood beside her, lightly laughing.   
  
"Are you sure you want to play THAT one? Since...well, you know, I AM revered as the master around here for this game."   
  
"Oh, now ARE you? Then let's find out, shall we?" Walking up to the game and slipping a couple of tokens into the slot that the two of them had gotten earlier, she and Carter both stepped onto their seperate boards. Looking over to Carter, who was already in a "ready to go" sort of position, clearly having not been joking at being pretty well at this game, Liza tried as best she could to mimic him. The screen began its countdown to one and then started. A mere couple of minutes into the race, Liza already found herself losing, and quite terribly. And, to make matters worse, a few random people had begun to crowd around the both of them. A tinge of annoyance also had begun to brew within her system as she made the final jump in the race, and as she began to do so, fully concentrated upon it, a weird sensation started to rise from within the pit of her stomach. Looking down, Liza was astonished to find that both of her feet were no longer upon the snowboard anymore, let alone any such solid surface.   
  
Completely caught off guard from this sudden occurrence, Liza accidentally swung one of her leg in shock, hitting Carter straight off his board and into the nearby prize showcase, his body cracking the glass as his head connected with it. Hearing an uproar of gasps from the crowd that had been surrounding them, Liza suddenly fell to the ground, a dazed, far away look in her eyes. Rubbing her head as she slowly sat up, Liza asked numbly as she felt a random bystander help her up,  
  
"What happened??"   
  
"What did you do THAT for?? I mean, all the poor guy was doing was WINNING...geez..." Turning her face up to the person, Liza's visage did not escape its confused countenance.  
  
"I don't know--"  
  
"Hey!! What's going on here??" A deep voice from behind Liza suddenly boomed, and she turned to face a fairly chubby security guard heading straight towards her. Feeling the apprehension that had been already growing from deep within her begin to spread throughout the rest of her body, she quickly thought of something to say, stammering.  
  
"S-something h-happened with this game...there...there was a...a glitch, and I guess s-some sort of electrical current coarsed through the both...of...us..." Liza trailed off, suddenly remembering about Carter, searching the large crowd for his whereabouts as the security guard narrowed his gray eyes at her. He took out a walkie-talkie from one of his pockets, sighing into it before speaking.  
  
"...Another glitch over in sector 38...think we're gonna need an ambulance over this time, too, quick...the arcade; right." Placing the walkie-talkie back into his back pocket, the security guard left Liza when his eyes suddenly landed upon the unconscious Carter over in the corner, crouching down beside him.   
  
"The ambulance should be here pretty soon. Try to see if you can wake him up, will ya?? I've gotta get these other people out of here...All right, people! Show's over!! Either go back to your games, or leave the premiss!"   
  
Rushing over to his side as the guard left it, Liza gently picked up Carter's bruised head, lightly shaking his shoulders.   
  
"Carter...Carter...Wake up...My God, I am SO sorry about what happened...I...I don't even KNOW how it happened, but I AM sorry for it!!" Seeing no signs of response from him, Liza was relieved to her the faint but growing sounds of sirens.   
  
"The ambulance is coming, Carter; hold on..." She reassures her new friend as she suddenly begins to feel tired, a few paramedics rushing inside of the arcade and heading straight towards them.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?? How did this happen??"   
  
"I'm fine...just help Carter...the game...it...it caused a glitch and caused him to crash into this showcase..." Liza answered lightly, looking down with guilt as two paramedics lifted Carter's lifeless body onto the stretcher and wheeled him out of the arcade and mall. Rising from her spot slowly, with the assistance of the first paramedic who had inquired her, Liza quickly asked,  
  
"Can I go with him??"   
  
"Huh?? Oh, yes, sure. Come on." As the medic helped her out of the arcade, millions of thoughts began to careen throughout Liza's head.   
  
"What just happened...did I...levitate??...Impossible...and FREAKY...TOO freaky..."  
  
----------------------------------A Half Hour Later, Florida State Hospital-----------------------------------------  
  
Watching from the window outside the hospital room that had been assigned to Carter, Liza finally pulled away from it, and decided that she should call someone. Anyone. For some unknown reason, however, a sudden thought popped into her head to call Lin, of all people. She let the phone ring, hoping to hear Lin's familiar voice pick up, but was only greeted with the onset of rings.  
  
"No answering machine, I guess..." Giving up, Liza paused a moment before suddenly having the urge or incentive to try calling Janelle's number next. So, punching in the proper seven digits, Liza stood, waiting for her to answer. However, this call, too, went on ringing, but at least an answering machine this time picked up.   
  
"Hey, Janelle; it's Liza...I know you're probably still at the party, but I felt that I just HAD to call someone...I'm at the hospital...It's kind of hard to explain why or how I got here in the first place, but...um, yeah...bye." Hanging up the phone, Liza walked into Carter's room, taking a deep breath as she pulled up a chair beside his slumbering self and whispered,   
  
"Please be okay..." 


	5. Episode 1: Three Becomes One Pt 4

~*~DISCLAIMER: It SHOULD be well understood and quite obvious that we 3 cool gals DO NOT claim to own any part of the great show that is Charmed. HOWEVER, these characters ARE of our own copyright, and only the IDEA of the show Charmed will hold familiar to any of you (everything else is original). So Enjoy! ^_^~*~  
  
Janelle  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...Oh, dammit...can't sleep..." Janelle suddenly muttered under her breath from her place on her bed in her shared dorm room, breaking the silence inside. Yawning, looking up from her studies from her steady station over at their room's desk, her roommate, Danielle blinks a bit sleepily at her.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Janelle...am I keeping you up?" Sitting up in her bed, kicking the sheets off to reveal the boxers and flannel shirt she always wore to bed every night, Janelle looked at her clock, which only read 11 o'clock before gazing at her friend.  
  
"Oh...no, Danielle; you didn't wake me up...that would involve having been asleep in the FIRST place...I thought it'd be much later, but it's only been 20 minutes since I got into bed..."  
  
"Yeah? Well, at least you COULD go to bed...meanwhile, your poor, sleep deprived roomie is suffering in this sucky chair, studying for this sucky test that, AS always, YOU never need to study for, and chowing down on this sucky food that's CLEARLY bad for my health...if I were still a freshie, I could call the 15 pounds I'll undoubtedly gain here that..." Danielle somberly states, yawning once again as she tiredly tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear, stretching. Smirking as she let out a tiny yawn herself, Janelle further mimicked her roommate's actions by stretching a little bit before getting out of her bed, searching for her running shoes and sweatshirt.  
  
"Well, sounds like SOMEONE is having a fun time over there....PMS, anyone??"   
  
"Ha ha ha...VERRRRRRRRY funny, J...so, I take it that you're about to head out for yet another jog? Ugh, you're giving we lazy people a bad name, man..." Danielle scoffed, tossing a crumpled piece of paper at her friend as she wrinkled her nose and forced a bit of mock laughter. Giggling, raising her arms up in defense, Janelle answered,  
  
"You know me too well, Dani; can't sleep, so I might as well, right? Tell ya what, I'll make a pit stop at the campus deli for you, and pick up those double choco cookies and hot chocolate you like so much, ok?"   
  
Giggling some more at her roommate's suddenly enthused expression before turning her attention back to her studies, Janelle waved goodbye as she closed the door behind her, heading down the familiar hall, numerous voices coming from the various closed doors on it. Reaching up to tie her hair back as she skipped down the stairs, choosing to take them instead of the elevator, Janelle hummed lightly to herself, suddenly feeling energized.  
  
"Tonight had been at a pretty even temperature...perfect night for jogging..." Taking the side door out of the building, waving at a few friends who'd pass and enter the building, Janelle stopped to stretch her muscles out before beginning her jog. While doing so, she found herself beginning to reflect on what had happened to her earlier that night while at Rachel's party.  
  
"...I STILL have no idea what had happened...how it had...but I can't believe I even FORGOT about it, if only for a short while...who COULD forget about assuming someone ELSE'S identity with no explanation as to HOW??"   
  
"Dude, did you hear? Rachel and Charlie broke up!"  
  
"Yeah! I heard it on the way out of the party! Something about him making out with SOME chick, and then lying about it when she caught him. Said he thought it was HER, man!"   
  
"Right! Like ANY guy could mistake a hot babe like RACHEL for anyone else!"   
  
Janelle suddenly stopped stretching as she listened in on the conversation of two random guys passing by, heading towards the cafeteria building. Placing a hand to her chest, her breathing becoming shallow as a faint panic begins to set in, she lightly shook her head, closing her brown eyes.  
  
"...Oh, my God...I can't believe that all of that is spreading so fast!! I was SO hoping that it was just a dream..." Janelle thought to herself as she exhaled slowly, beginning to calm down as she opened her eyes, starting to jog away from campus and into the silent streets.  
  
"Well, no...because, it's not like that...whatever that WAS, will ever happen again, so I've nothing to worry about!" Janelle allowed her nerves to completely settle and let loose as she got into her jog, all thoughts of her mysterious metamorphosis dissipating into the deeper crevices of her mind.   
  
As she rounded a corner, a small crowd of people and blinking, red lights suddenly caught Janelle's eye. Slowing down to a well paced walk, wiping a few beads of sweat away from her lightly glistened forehead, she walked over to the nearest person to address her inquiry upon the given situation.  
  
"...What's happened here? Car accident?"   
  
"No...looks like someone got hit by that truck over there...I have no idea if the scenario is a severe one or not; though, of course, I hope not....poor girl..." A middle-aged man replied as he turned around, faintly shaking his head in a solemn manner.  
  
"Girl?? Who is it that got hit?? And why do I get this sinking feeling like I know them...and that I am SUPPOSED to be here??" Janelle pondered, taking in the slightly alarming scene. Having no desire to wait any longer to find out, Janelle lightly pushed through the growing crowd, the knot in her stomach growing larger and tighter. As she made it to the clearing, Janelle's shiny eyes shakily rested upon the unconscious and strapped body of a young woman to the ambulance stretcher, her familiar medium brown locks resting lightly around her slightly scratched and marred creamy complexion. And even though her eyes were closed, Janelle knew that behind those closed lids they reflected that of hazel tints, which usually shined with determination and brightness, now momentarily shielded off to the world.   
  
Feeling the knot grow tighter in her abdomen, Janelle's feet weakly carry her towards the still girl, whispering.  
  
"...LIN..."   
  
"Excuse me, miss! Do you know this young woman??" Janelle simply continued to stare at Lin's slumbering self, the feeling in her stomach growing quite strong and temporarily drowning out the medic's question.   
  
"...Why do I feel this way? I don't even really KNOW nor CARE to know her...and yet, right now I feel...like I should be here..."  
  
"Miss? Uh, miss??"   
  
"Huh?? Oh, sorry! Yes..I, uh...yeah, I know her...her name is Lin; she goes to the same college that I do...a few blocks back down that way..." Picking up the stretcher with the help of another medic as the two of them hurriedly ushered Lin into the back of the ambulance, the first medic hastily suggested,  
  
"Well, then, would you mind coming along with us? I know you probably know nothing about what happened here, but it'd help the police out if they could get any sort of statement. Plus, I'm pretty sure that it'd help your friend out if she awoke to see a familiar face later on..."   
  
"Well, I, um...sure, all right..." Hesitating a moment before climbing into the back of the ambulance, Janelle finally did so, and took a place next to Lin and the other medic, who began to monitor her condition while the first medic quickly closed the door and rushed to the front of the vehicle, signaling for the driver to commence mobilization.   
  
As the rushed ride to the hospital gradually drew a close, her eyes now closed and the vehicle rocking her back and forth, Janelle's mind rapidly tried to make sense of the current ongoings.  
  
"WHAT is with tonight?? First, I pull a 'magic act' at Rachel's party, and NOW I find myself stuck in the back of an ambulance, going at lightning speed to the nearest hospital, carting the injured, unconscious body of a girl who can't STAND me...and yet, despite all of that...I can't shake the feeling that I'm truly MEANT to be here right now..."  
  
---------An Hour Later, Down In The Cafeteria Of The Hospital----------  
  
Sighing, rubbing her forehead in fatigue with one hand, Janelle carried the cup of hot chocolate she had just purchased in her other hand back to her seat, yawning lightly.   
  
"...Man...it's been an hour, and she still hasn't woken up...which I don't get, because the doctors said that she was lucky that it was just a minor concussion...but, if that's just the case, then why can't I leave yet? It's not like I can do anything to help wake her up...Still...even an hour later, I have that unnerving feeling that I should stay put...MAN..." She thought tiredly to herself as a familiar voice suddenly breaking through those thoughts.  
  
"...J..Janelle? Oh, my God, Janelle! You came! I was hoping you'd get my message, but I wasn't sure because you'd never called back!" Whirling around in her seat, Janelle raised her slightly glazed over brown eyes, riddled with exhaustion, and gazed into the eyes of the familiar set of dark brown eyes owned by a young, petitely sized woman. Janelle watched as the young girl nervously tucked back a strand of her loose, mid-back length dark brown hair with two blonde streaks grazing the front, her face riddled with worry and a faint, crooked smile plastered across her face.   
  
"...Oh.....um...hey, Liza..." Continuing to smile lightly at her, the younger girl moved from her spot to sit down in a seat across from Janelle, a tiny bandage spread across the upper corner of her forehead and a steaming cup of tea clutched tightly in both hands.  
  
"Geez...what happened to YOU??" Liza smiled gingerly as she slowly took a sip of her tea, responding.  
  
"...You wouldn't believe me if I told you...I'm just so glad to see a familiar face here...thank you for coming..." Janelle felt a faint blush play across her cheeks as a tinge of guilt grew from within the pit of her stomach at this statement.  
  
"Yeah...well, I'm sorry to break it to you, Liza, but I never got any message from you to come here; I'd gone out for my nightly jog after coming back from Rachel's party when I saw that LIN had gotten into an accident..and SOMEhow or another, here I am....an hour later...what HAPPENED to you, though?"   
  
Setting down her cup, keeping her hands wrapped securely around it to further warm her hands, Liza looked down, blushing at the question, trying to figure out how to explain it to the older girl without being deemed insane.  
  
"How DO you tell someone, 'Oh, hey! I'M here because I accidentally knocked out a new friend while momentarily LEVITATING!' without them either laughing at you, OR running off to get someone to lock you up? Well, at least, ironically I'm in the most 'fitting' place..." Liza thought somberly to herself before responding.  
  
"Oh! I, uh...well...I was at the mall, doing some shopping and hanging out with a new friend, when..." Liza trailed off, blushing a bit more as she looked up at Janelle, who curiously arched an eyebrow and nodded slowly before taking a sip of her chocolate.  
  
"...When??"   
  
"Well...when we sorta got into...a really bizarre accident....but, thankfully Carter, my friend, is going to be all right, though..." Liza finished, giggling nervously as she cleared her throat. Janelle, however, only slowly nodded in agreement, though for some strange reason her mind only focused upon the word "bizarre."   
  
"Hmm...bizarre..."  
  
"E-excuse me??"   
  
"...I wonder...no...though, suddenly that same feeling is growing stronger as soon as she came..." Janelle thought curiously to herself as she suddenly stood up, taking the last sip of her beverage, faintly nodding to the perplexed Liza, exhaling.  
  
"Yes, well...I guess maybe I should go back upstairs to check on Lin one more time before leaving then...good luck with your friend, Liza..."   
  
"Well, wait! I'll come with you! Carter's been long since sedated for the night, and I really don't want to be left alone right now...so, thank you for being here...even IF you didn't get my message..." Liza gushed as she abruptly rose from her seat with haste, tossing her tea into the nearby trash, chasing after the older girl.  
  
"Sure, Liza...you're welcome...I guess..."   
  
As the two girls made their way out of the cafeteria and into the first elevator that opened up for them, Janelle's senses suddenly became heightened as she and Liza stepped into the empty carrier. Narrowing her eyes, Janelle looked at the shorter girl, who looked straight ahead, wrapping her arms around herself.   
  
"...What's going on...?" As if in response, Janelle's chocolate colored eyes landed upon a mysterious looking pendant in the corner of the elevator. It carried a weird, tri-shaped symbol decorating the bottom, the colors of blue, pink, and red resonating upon it. Bending over to pick it up, Janelle's senses reached their peak as her finger lightly grazed the black tiny sphere at the center of the symbol.  
  
"Hey, what's that? Ohh...it's growing so hot! And making me feel so...I dunno! But...is it ME, or does it look sort of..."   
  
"....Familiar...." Janelle lightly murmured in response as she continued to stare down at the pendant, a bit mesmerized. As the elevator door opened to the floor that their fellow college mate was being monitored, the two girls stepped out and headed down the hall, Janelle put the pendant into her pocket without even realizing.  
  
"...Janelle...um...it IS probably just me, but...does...well, to ME, this night...just has seemed sort of...I dunno...STRANGE...and then...right NOW, the elevator ride, and heading down to see Lin..I don't know..but I sort of have this strong feeling that keeps growing...ever since I got here and saw you..." Liza finished as Janelle stopped short, reaching out to open the door of Lin's hospital room. Slowly turning, she gazed a bit intensely at the younger girl, thinking first to herself before responding.   
  
"...So I'm NOT the only one to feel that way...I wonder what it means..." Clearing her throat, Janelle sighs lightly, not really sure how to reply.  
  
"Well, I don't know, Liza; maybe you're just tired or something..."   
  
Turning back towards the door, Janelle pushed it open, motioning for Liza to follow as her thoughts still plagued her.  
  
"I don't want to say anything just yet...just in case it's a different feeling she's experiencing...LAST thing I need is to be revered as the 'Insane Junior,' in ADDITION to the 'Genius Junior' on campus..."  
  
"Right...and yeah, maybe I AM just really tired..." Liza lightly concurred as the two girls entered the room, receiving clearance from the nurse who was inside to check on Lin before leaving them, taking either side of the still slumbering girl, though looking much better from the last time Janelle had seen her. The color had gradually begun to return to Lin's cheeks, she noticed.  
  
"Oh...she looks so...so PEACEFUL..don't you think? Sort of ironic though, you know? Well, I mean..considering the given circumstances..." Janelle nodded lightly at Liza's observation, distracted by the overwhelming sensation that was beginning to take over her, starting from her toes and rapidly rising.   
  
"...Something's about to happen...I don't know how or why I know that..but I can feel it..." She thought with severe caution, raising a hand to her cheek.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go now, Janelle; take care, Li--"   
  
"Yeah, lat--" Janelle and Liza suddenly stop themselves short as they both simultaneously rest a hand upon each of Lin's, her eyes suddenly snapping open as the growing sensation from deep within Janelle overtook she and apparently Liza as well. Without warning, the two of them collapsed to the ground, a mysterious yet peaceful looking white light appears and cascades over them, the pendant from inside Janelle's pocket beginning to vibrate and glow unbeknownst to her, the colors on it leaving and momentarily hovering into the air before separating and charging themselves towards and into each girl accordingly. The pink stream of light overtook Lin, while the red light established itself into Liza, and the blue aurora at last settling into Janelle's own body. Each girl's body began to resonate with their respected colors a moment before finally dissipating, the feeling being too strong and overburdening for any of them to remain conscious. Janelle could feel herself falling backwards and towards the floor,   
  
eyes closing as if in slow motion, however not before hearing a heavenly and whimsical voice playing in the air.  
  
"...At long last...the Power of Three has been reawakened...the Charmed Ones are reborn...and three...have become one..."  
  
A.N. From D of DBL3: Sorry to everyone for the huge lapse in time of updates!! All three of us, B, L, and I have been extremely busy with school, work, and life in general. Sorry!!! ^_^ No worries though! B and I are currently on our Spring Break, so we actually CAN update hopefully more than once this week. Yay! And thank you for continuing to read this great (WE think, at least hehe) fanfic, and leaving reviews! NOW, onto (finally hehe) episode 2!! Woo! ^_~ 


End file.
